The Roscoe Files The Blade & The Bloom 1 12
by NMR68
Summary: A short one shot to bridge the events of my first book Blade & the Bloom. Set in the format of a military After Action Report submitted immediately following the conclusion of the last book. SPOILERS within if you have not read B&B I! The sequal is already underway this is just to drum up some interest. RonGo, OC and some AU


**A/N:** _Any reference to Disney's Kim Possible or Marvel Characters in this or any subsequent chapters is purely a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no gain in this monetary or otherwise. All other persona are original characters conceived by NMR68 and should not be utilized without written authorization._

A/N & INTRO: Throughout the writing of The Blade and The Bloom I received many comments on the original characters I developed. Primarily this revolved around Blake Rockwaller and his Special Operations unit known loosely as "The Bastards". These characters are Original Characters (OC) I developed for this story. In reality they are a melding of numerous men I have had the honor of serving with. Some of the actions depicted actually happened in real life while most of them simply reflect the personalities of these amazing men and frankly what I think they would have done if faced with mutated monkeys and mad golfers.

I have every intention of keeping them going in this little saga, but seeing as how I am now coming off an almost 4 year writing sabbatical and even I needed to refresh myself with the story I thought I would write a little bridge piece to re-introduce you all to these characters and perhaps some hints as to where we all are heading on this little ride.

One reality, long bemoaned by all military operators is paperwork. For every round shot in the heat of battle, there are at least ten pages of reports to be filed afterwards. So instead of boring you all with individual personnel files and the long winded play by play (hey you all where "there" in chapter 11 anyways right?) I thought I would try and find an After Action Summary to fill in the gaps. But folks I write enough of these in real life, I ain't doing more paperwork just for you.

Fortunately for us, a character came along in chapter 9 by the name of "Roscoe". Now this is the shady sort of character that seems to blend between the borders of conventional agencies and gets stuff done. While I certainly expect to see more of him in future installments I thought I would just borrow that handy brief case of his and see what his particular files had to say about our band of marauding misfits. It seems he had to do some refining of these files recently anyways.

I'm sure he can shed some light on these unique characters…let's have a look.

**The Roscoe Files**

**AFTER ACTION REPORT**

**-SUMMARY-**

**Classification:** TOP SECRET, NEED TO KNOW Copy 1 of 1

**Unit:** Special Operations Command/National Security Agency Detachment 1; Team 2

**Call Sign:** The Bastards, a.k.a Blake's Bastards

**Asset level:** Tier 1

**Status:** -SOCOM/NSA Det 1.2-DISBANDED-Currently converted to pilot program for POTUS level designation. Team is in rest and refit phase in wake of recent action while awaiting re-designation and tasking. Goal is to rehab current team and to train new members replenishing ranks after Battle of Yamanouchi in Japan. Currently exploring cooperative training and/or assignment with allied countries. Original T/O of 10 personnel under reconsideration to assess new mission parameters.

**Admin/logistics:** Joint DoD and corporate sponsorship venture still being assessed. Coordination with Rockwaller Industries for alternate revenue and logistics as well as tech development. POC is Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller.

**Summary of Action:** On or about 20 November a transmission was intercepted by US Army Signal Corps and decrypted by NSA that indicated a known international criminal known as "Dr. Dementor" was intending to acquire a nuclear reactor cell in Pakistan. This in and of itself was not that concerning given his track record (see DoD file on Dr. Dementor, cross referenced with Global Justice report).

However a far more nefarious, unknown party that we had been attempting to assess was the other party in the call. This person was later identified as Razan, the mastermind of the recent world cyber attack and the instigator of the Battle of Yamanouchi (see attached report debriefing battle survivors as to his origins and suspected activities).

Ultimately all recent activities were attributed to him to include the abduction of Shego, coordination of Taliban assets (see attached report on "Pakistan Incident" and "Yama" cross referenced with DoD/USMC report on cross border interdiction of Taliban assailants) as well as the building of a disturbing army of mutated monkeys (see attached report on DNAmy crimes against humanity and animals), over a dozen "super" villains as well as assorted Yakouza and Triad criminal assets to attack the secret ninja school of Yamanouchi.

His intended goal was, as always "world domination". However in this case he was incredibly methodical about it and appears to have maneuvered and set up his resources over the past few decades to affect his end game.

Of noted concern was the suspected infiltration of numerous government agencies as indicated by the Pakistan Incident as well as the slow response to the subsequent cyber attack (See attached report indicating on going joint agency effort to track, ID and purge these threats).

After the safe recovery of both Shego and Kim Possible in Pakistan, the team was dispatched to the Yamanouchi Ninja School to assist in its defense and elimination of all threats. The concept of operation for a new team was conditionally offered to Capt. Rockwaller upon successful conclusion of the operation.

At approximately 2300 on 26NOV the attack was initiated pre-maturely after a Ninja sentry spotted intruders near the main entrance. This immediately kicked off a multi front attack that included indirect fire (exploding golf balls-unknown caliber) from the cliff face at the West end of the school, a substantial sized ground attack of mutant monkey with hand weapons and Triad thugs with conventional projectile weapons from the South perimeter, a cliff scaling element ascending the little protected 1,000 ft. cliff face to the North, an amphibious assault with a mutated amphibious creature known as "Gill" supported by upgraded synthrodromes from the North west waterfall, a hostage situation at the main entrance, an energy weapon assault from the East/Main entrance across the ravine (see attached report on mystical monkey powers and their potential exploitation) as well as an aerial threat of 7 heavily modified and shielded hover crafts.

While the details of each individual response to threats are a bit hazy, suffice it to say the team and their allies performed brilliantly. The end state was every single "super" villain killed (see attached report on non-standard confinement protocol, cross reference W. Load concept of operation); all Triad members killed or detained and all non-human/monkey threats killed or rehabilitated for eventual re-integration in nearby wild Animal Park.

Unfortunately the team suffered 3 friendly KIA, several wounded and the combined forces suffered unspecified but significant losses as well. Of note, the school's leader "Master Sensei" was KIA in battling the villain/deity "Yono" and was succeeded by his daughter Yori (see her detailed report U.A.#16).

**Conclusions/Recommendations:** It would appear that in the conduct of this battle several ancient prophecies came to fruition. While this report will not attempt to decipher vague guesses and speculation it is certain that one thing was tested and proven. The melding of ancient, mystic and modern weaponry was unstoppable and should be considered as a founding principle of the future development of this team. The unquestionable capabilities of these assets needs further exploration and should be afforded considerable resources and latitude in its development.

**Team Roster** (For Detailed Bios see Attachments 1-17a) :

1: (Angel) SFC/US Army Dan Demmers; Lead Sniper. Sacrificed himself by physically covering his fellow sniper from an RPG blast in their elevated position and its subsequent collapse during the Battle of Yamanouchi. Congressional Medal of Honor submitted- pending review and awards process.

Status: DECEASED

2: (Angel) Ssgt/USMC Willie Cole a.k.a. "Whiskey; Sniper/Point Man, Navigator. Currently recovering from wounds received in Battle of Yamanouchi at his home in Utah. Acquitted himself with distinction in both Battle of Yamanouchi as well TB Raid in Pakistan. Slated to take over as Lead Sniper for Team. Navy Cross submitted- pending review and awards process.

Status: ACTIVE/CONVALECENT LEAVE

3: (Bravo) SO1/USN Chad Smith (SEAL); Demolitions, Asst. Radio operator. Acquitted himself with distinction during the Battle of Yamanouchi. Developed an experimental use of white phosphorous and other demolitions that he is currently deferring leave and leading a development team at China Lake, CA to perfect. Silver Star Submitted- pending review and awards process.

Status: ACTIVE/ON DUTY

4: (Bravo) Reubens DaCosta; Multi-Agency representative, Interpreter, Intel, Lead Driver.

KIA during Battle of Yamanouchi. Actions directly impacted successful outcome of operation. Credited with engaging more than a dozen mutated monkeys single handedly with small arms, knives and what one witness described as "the most barbed and filthy string of expletives in more languages than I could count". This provided enough of a diversion that the main element had room to retrograde to a more fortified position. Memorial being built in his honor at Defense Language Institute.

Status: DECEASED

5: (Bravo) Msgt/US Army; Sgt Brett Sarnes, XO, Bravo Team leader. His AAR outlined detailed actions of each member of his team, however when pressed for details of his actions he stated in no uncertain terms that it was in the interviewers best interest & health to focus on his men. Interviewer deferred further questioning. AAR by Capt. Rockwaller credits Msgt Sarnes with over 100 enemy KIA and the personal recovery of over 30 friendly forces. The Capt. was in the process of writing up his XO for an award, when a "conversation" ensued with the Msgt in which the award submission was shredded. The Msgt is currently recovering from minor wounds suffered in Battle of Yamanouchi. Member elected to defer outpatient therapy for TAD trip to recruit new members.

Status: ACTIVE/TEMPORARY ASSIGNED DUTY

6: (Alpha) Capt./USMC Blake Rockwaller, CO, Alpha Team Leader. Acquitted himself with distinction as team lead throughout Actions. Showed solid initiative and tactical judgment in the Pakistan incident throughout the subsequent battle of Yamanouchi. Adamantly refused to be submitted for award for his actions. I submitted him for a Navy Cross nonetheless (he has yet to be notified of this). Pending review and awards process. Elected to travel to Europe with K. Possible to assess future liaison possibilities with allied nations in regards to his new team.

Status: ACTIVE/TEMPORARY ASSIGNED DUTY

7: (Alpha) HMC/USN Rudy Way, Medic (SARC), assistant Demolitions. Acquitted himself with distinction throughout operation. Over 32 lives saved attributed to his efforts. Threatened violence &/or physical harm to who ever may sign any award for his actions. Psychological profile concurred he was likely to follow through. Award deferred. Currently on leave at his home of record in Washington State finishing degree in Health Sciences but scheduled to be a key note speaker at the Special Operations Medical Association Conference soon. Slated to speak on "non traditional battle field medicine".

Status: ACTIVE/REG LEAVE

8: (Alpha) Dark Elk, Multi Agency Representative; Interpeter/2ndary point man, Navigator. Acquitted himself with distinction during Battle of Yamanouchi; coordinated efforts of several Ninja cells and personally assisted Shego in the elimination of amphibious threat "Gill". Credited with deflecting two shots to her person with his own body armor. Currently escorting fellow interpreter R. DaCosta's body to his mother's home in Rio for burial.

Status: ACTIVE/TEMPORARY ASSIGNED DUTY

9: (Alpha) TSgt./USAF Steve Saunders, CCT/PJ/ Communications.

Acquitted himself with distinction during Battle of Yamanouchi. Simultaneously engaging the aerial and ground threat he fabricated a version of Morse Code transmitter that was able to burst transmit through extreme interference to W. Load's command center. The Air Force Distinguished Service Medal submitted and awaiting review process. Currently on leave in San Antonio, TX, but slated to assist Team XO in recruiting process.

Status: ACTIVE/REG LEAVE

10: (Bravo) Sgt. Brian Rocheford, New join, Logistics.

Sacrificed himself while being attributed with the ultimate success of operation by ambushing the villain known as "Gorilla Fist" to acquire the remote kill switch for mutated monkey army. Upon eliminating this threat he was assaulted by said enemy, sustaining penetrating injuries to the chest and pronounced dead by team medic. Congressional Medal of Honor submitted and awaiting review process. Scheduled for burial at Arlington National Cemetery.

Status: DECEASED

**New Members- not yet qualified**

11. Kimberly Anne Possible. Martial arts expert. Currently a member of Global Justice. Former Teen Hero of international acclaim.

Growing romantic relationship with Capt. Blake Rockwaller explains link up with team. Acquitted herself with distinction throughout Pakistan incident as well as Battle of Yamanouchi. Currently accompanying Capt. Blake Rockwaller on European fact finding mission to identify future co-op opportunities of team. Slated for extensive cross training package in team duties and eventual integration into team.

Status: IN TRAINING

12. Ronald Stoppable. Un-assessed mystical & martial arts powers. Culinary degree pending. Previous "side kick" and romantic partner of K. Possible. Psychological and physical assessment by Global Justice indicates substantial potential and a "moral ambiguity" that they had rarely encountered. Un-identified capabilities attributed to a vague "Blade and the Bloom" prophecy and the very well documented use of a mystical sword and Mystical Monkey Powers (See Warmonga World Domination File for further details). His suspected actions across Asia to re-acquire the previous villain known as Shego were recorded (see separate report "China Incident" for details and appendix 12 (a) for video of several traffic camera and news footage of his altercations with armed Triad members). Affiliation with team currently being assessed but conditionally accepted on the terms of his record being expunged of wrong doing in China and the State Dept. efforts to clear Shego of previous crimes. Currently on R & R somewhere in the Pacific. All efforts to locate position have failed.

Status: UNKNOWN

13. Shego (Real name unknown) Cosmic plasma powers. Global Justice Trained Agent- Deactivated/Disavowed. Expert thief & mercenary- attempting to have record expunged for services rendered at Battle of Yamanouchi. Extremely capable and resourceful, with numerous documented cases on both sides of the law. Success of Battle of Yamanouchi directly attributed to her selfless actions. Suspected as the other half of the "Blade and the Bloom" prophecy. Probes to verify this and an increase in both her and R. Stoppable's powers and their growing romance has resulted in multiple drone and satellites being destroyed. Any further probes into this area and their current location are highly discouraged. Currently on R & R somewhere in the Pacific.

Status: UNKNOWN

**Support Personnel- Unofficial**

14. Wade Load. Tech development and data expert. 3 PhD's, numerous other degrees

ranging from Biology to Physics. Credited with salvaging world wide connectivity in wake of recent cyber attack related to Battle of Yamanouchi as well single-handedly coordinating multi agency support of operations across Asia in support of the team. Has agreed to a tentative position for tech, development and communication support to the team on the condition of Bonnie Rockwaller's assessment for team integration as well as Blake Rockwaller's absolution of wrong doing in the Pakistan incident. Suspected romantic relationship with Bonnie Rockwaller. Status: ON CALL

15. Bonnie Rockwaller- Sister to Team Leader. Unknown Skill sets. Actions during recent events being evaluated. Currently is the POC for all liaisons with unofficial unit sponsor- Rockwaller Industries. Suspected romantic relationship with W. Load as well her relationship as sister to Team Leader and its impact on operations if she is integrated into the team being assessed. Currently in training and assessment phase to assess capabilities and skill sets to offer.

Status: IN TRAINING

**Unknown Association:**

16. Master Yori. Sensei of Secret Ninja School –Yamanouchi. Has given tentative and conditional pledge of support to the team. Unidentified link to the mystical powers of Team members Ron Stoppable and Shego. See separate report on Yamanouchi School for capabilities and threat assessment of her assets. As successor to "Master Sensei" she is now considered the leader of a vague yet very influential network of Yamanouchi Alumni.

Status: UNKNOWN

17. Rufus. Imbued with same Mystical Monkey Power as Ron Stoppable. Although he is actually a Naked Mole Rat he apparently single handedly dispatched 7 aerial threats with nothing but a sword at the Battle of Yamanouchi. (See Attachment 17 (a) for video of his actions in defense of an unconscious R. Stoppable eliminating 3 heavily armed Triad thugs again only with a sword). He has limited but surprisingly understandable verbal communication skills and is adept at computer interface and research. He has accepted an unspecified position of leadership and/or teaching at the Ninja School.

Status: UNKNOWN

**Person of Interest:**

* A sighting of Logan a.k.a "Wolverine" of X-Men affiliation has led to speculation of his support of unspecified members of the team. Witnesses of a subdued altercation between him and select members of the team with the head of Global Justice Dr. Director at the funeral celebration of Master Sensei indicates that he may have assisted in the negotiation of current team make up and a possible pledge of future support. Single attempt to follow him by junior GJ agent resulted in multiple injuries to said agent and a 3 day stay in the local hospital. Any indication of his involvement in the altercation at funeral or the assault on the agent has been denied by all parties. Will monitor for future involvement.


End file.
